The present invention relates to the field of multi-purpose hand tools. More specifically, the present invention relates to a folding multi-purpose tool and a series of interchangeable tool cartridges that interfit with the tool. By selecting the desired cartridge, a user can customize the tool for an intended task. The main portion of the tool includes a pair of gripping jaws and a pair of handles. The cartridges contain various assortments of tools and can be inserted into one or the other handle.